I'll Look After You
by LasVegan
Summary: Booth & Bones, of course! Brennan Angst, Booth Angst, Booth comfort with an “Aww” ending. : Read and Review. Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Rated: T.


Title: I'll Look After You

Author: LasVegan

Pairing: Do I really need to say it? Fine. Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan. Too formal?

Fine. B&B…better? 

Rating: I'm not real good with ratings. T. Just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Never has been and Never Will Be. Well, unless I hit the megabucks in Vegas and win millions of dollars. But even then chances are slim, considering Im 18 now and you have to be 21 to gamble. sigh Laws Shmaws

Feedback: NO! Please I'm begging you, NO REVIEWS! I loathe them! They make me want to NEVER write again! I'm posting this just to give those faithful B&B lovers something to enjoy until the season comes back on... Okay, Okay so I'm being VERY sarcastic on the first part lol. I do write for the B&B fans, like myself, of course. We all LOVE to read some angst Brennan, Booth comfort with an "Aw" ending right?

A/N: Yes. The title came from The Fray's album How To Save a Life, which I'm OBSESSED with right now. Every song reminds me of Booth and Brennan... sad I know, but its true! Anyway, I highly recommend it. Oh and I'm working on a multi-chapter fic and this is just a little something I wrote after a quote aspired me too. I also tried a different writing style for this. It's not the greatest, but it worked. Hope you ENJOY!

She couldn't stop running.

She wanted to stop.

She had to explain to him, that it was okay, that she was all right.

But she wasn't.

She wasn't okay.

She wasn't all right.

The harsh cold winds stung her eyes.

Tears welled up behind her eyelids.

Her vision blurred.

She should stop running.

A few started to fall, cascading down her cheeks.

She fought them though, like she had fought him.

Her lungs started to burn with every breath she took.

She heard a haunting noise, a rapid thumping in her ears.

She felt like her swollen heart would burst through her chest.

She needed to stop.

Her clothes were dirty.

She felt dirty.

Her buttoned up shirt was torn, missing a few buttons, exposing part of her bra.

She shivered; her teeth started to chatter.

But she didn't care; her adrenaline kept her warm.

She had fought him.

She couldn't stop running.

Than she heard it.

A distant patterned pounding.

It was behind her.

Quicker than hers.

Coming closer.

Her first instinct was to run faster.

But she than remembered that he was dead.

The pounding on concrete became louder.

Than she heard it.

"Temperance!"

His voice was desperate.

He was pleading.

She froze.

Her legs suddenly felt like cement.

She couldn't turn around.

He came up behind her.

They both were gasping for air, evening out their breaths.

She sensed him about to say something, when she stopped him.

"Don't."

They were both surprised by the low, shaky tone of her voice.

It didn't sound like her.

He sighed deeply, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall

For Her.

For Himself.

For what they both had gone through tonight.

He gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

She stiffened.

He turned her around so that she would face him.

His stomach clinched.

Her makeup was smeared.

She had a small gash above her left eyebrow that was slightly bleeding.

Dried blood was stained all over her clothes.

A purple shade has started to appear on her right cheekbone, forming into a bruise.

They both shared deep, raw red burns on their wrists, from the struggle of the restraining ropes.

She looked pale, vulnerable and innocent.

Angry surged through him.

It quickly subsided when he realized her eyes were still closed.

She couldn't look at him.

She couldn't face the man that saved her.

The man that had gone through hell _with_ her.

She wasn't alone.

Yet, she didn't want it to be real.

It couldn't be real; it had to be a nightmare.

She suddenly shivered, the warmth provided by the adrenaline quickly subsided.

She felt a thick, soft blanket wrap around her shoulders.

He brought it with him from one of the FBI trucks at the scene.

He rubbed her arms trying to warm her when he spoke two words.

Two words that she hadn't felt since she was fifteen.

Two words that probably wouldn't mean anything to any other women.

Two words that meant _everything _to her.

"Your Safe"

That's when she finally opened her ocean blue eyes.

She locked them with his chocolate browns.

She was overwhelmed when she saw pain, sadness, fear and most importantly love.

All for her.

Only for her.

At that moment her knees gave out beneath her.

He reacted instantly catching her limp body.

She had been holding back the tears long enough and she had finally had enough.

They escaped.

Sobs flooded through her body as he gently eased her and himself onto the concrete floor.

She held on to him tightly afraid that if she let go, he'd vanish.

He kissed her auburn hair softly as she sobbed into his chest, his tears mixing in with hers.

He was scared.

He murmured words of comfort.

"It's over"

"He's dead"

"He's not going to hurt you"

"It's Okay"

He kept a firm hold on her, holding her in his lap, their limbs tangled comfortably together.

Her breathing started to even, as she read his mind.

"It's not your fault."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes deeply trying to convince him that it wasn't.

"You saved me. He almost..."

She trailed off, unable to say those words aloud, yet her voice stayed strong.

"But he didn't. Because you saved me, Seeley. You. You're my hero."

His heart swelled.

He held down a sob as he leaned his forehead against hers and shook his head.

"No.. You're mine"

She let a small smile form on her lips.

At that instance she realized it was over.

She _was _okay.

She _was_ all right.

Because she had him.

He was hers.

She was finally safe.

Thanks for reading! Review! All my BoothyBonesy friends!

Hmmm that's a new word I just made up… think it'd catch on?

Probably not lol :)


End file.
